Háblame de ello
by Ieiran Jaganshi
Summary: Una noche en casa de Kurama, él y Hiei hablan sobre sus sentimientos....¿que dirán cada uno?....TRADUCCIÓN CAPITULO UNICO dejen reviews por favor


**************************************************************

AVISO: Este fan fic no es mío, yo solamente lo traduzco al castellano sin ninguno ánimo lucrativo por lo tanto no hago nada ilegal ^^ la verdadera autora de este fan fic es: Yugijouoh  
(yugijouoh@yahoo.com)

Todas las expresiones que se utilizan en el fic no son mías si no de la autora  
  


**********************************************************************

AVISO: este Fan fic contiene escenas Yaoi, es decir relaciones chico/chico...si lo lees que sea bajo tu responsabilidad yo ya te he avisado ^^ y si es lo que buscabas adelante!!

***********************************************************************

**Háblame de ello...**

"Hiei...dije alguna vez... ¿ verdaderamente estoy fuera de lugar? ¿Alguna vez dije de manera extraña algo sobre la situación en la que me hallaba? Cuando los sentimientos dentro de este cuerpo humano se extienden más allá de sus límites y sólo necesitan explotar. Siento la necesidad de gritar...pero no lo hago, no puedo. Esta nueva sangre, la sangre de esta nueva vida, es tan diferente. No tiene sentido. Mi sangre es como ácido que destruye y corroe mi alma... pronto me volveré nada... y nadie se dará cuenta."

Hay cosas que nunca podría llegar a decir... traté de esconderlo en mí pero estaban ahí eran reales, ¿entonces por que lo digo ahora?... ¿será porque ahora tengo a alguien con quien compartirlos ...alguien que me puede entender? Mi eslabón...mi unión a mi pasado...pero él nunca me conoció.

"Cállate y para de quejarte. Algunos tienen cosas peores que tú. Debes saber que nunca he pertenecido a nadie,por lo menos tú lo hiciste. Nadie me ha querido nunca, jamás. Y aun ahora pasa lo mismo, nadie me quiere porque soy yo. El ser que soy nunca  ha estado a la altura de mi alma. Porque siempre he sido nada. . . y nunca  nadie se dio cuenta de ello."

Hay cosas que nunca podría decir en voz alta, pero siempre sabía. . . que eran mentiras. Por supuesto él no lo sabe.

"Me doy cuenta Hiei. . . Siempre he sabido que eras un cuerpo sin emociones. Tienes cicatrices, no sólo en tu cuerpo sino también en tu corazón. Como me dijiste, todo el mundo las tiene. Si alguna vez necesitas mi ayuda estaré siempre aquí para ti...para ayudarte." le aseguré con una ligera sonrisa.

" No actúes como si me conocieras, en realidad nadie me conoce." Me dijo Hiei severamente, cruzando los brazos y girándose para darme una fría, pero muy afligida mirada.

Estuve todo el rato de pie al lado de mi silla, me moví para sentarme junto a él en mi cama.

"Pero Hiei, yo se más cosas que los demás. Hiei, yo te entiendo. . ." le dije con una leve sonrisa 

"Kurama, cuando acepté volver aquí contigo mi vuelta estaba bajo la condición de que sólo hablaríamos. No vamos a volvernos buenos amigos, así que no lo intentes." me dijo apartando la mirada

"Lo sé. . . pero siento que yo sólo no puedo ayudarte. Hiei. . . algo me dice que necesitamos estar  juntos. Me refiero a que también podemos hablar el uno con el otro otro, verdaderamente. Tener un. . . amigo gusta, es natural." lo dije buscando algo en el viento  totalmente fuera de mi ventana y mirando al cielo nocturno.

"Bajo este techo Kurama. . . no somos amigos." Hiei me dijo cuando sentí algo rozando mi espalda suavemente.

Rápidamente volví mi mirada hacia Hiei que tenía su mano en mi espalda y movía despacio sus dedos por ella. Todavía tenía la misma mirada en su cara, todavía parecía lejano a mi. Miré su expresión silenciosa buscando una sonrisa. Pero me perdí en el dolor de sus ojos.

Cuando le había dicho que volviera a mi casa para hablar porque parecía estar deprimido, más de lo normal . . . nunca supe que tuviera heridas tan profundas en su alma.

"Hiei, no sabes mucho sobre los sentimientos, verdad?"  pregunté inclinándome hacia él haciendo más estrecha nuestra cercanía y también reduciendo su movimiento de la mano por mi espalda. Suavemente cambió la posición de su brazo en mi espalda para ponerlo alrededor de mi cintura, entonces pude descansar mi cabeza en su hombro.

"Sólo conozco el sentimiento del dolor." contestó cerrando sus ojos y cerrando sus puños fuertemente alrededor de mi camisa.

"Entonces debes conocer también el amor. . ."

Volvió a mirarme; sus ojos abiertos y con una expresión parecida al anhelo.

"Un poco. . ." dijo bajo su entrecortada respiración cuando se apoyó hacia delante y me besó suavemente en mis labios

Me tomó un poco por sorpresa, pero verdaderamente no acababa de sorprenderme. Siempre había habido pequeños detalles de que nos gustábamos, sobre todo cuando estábamos solos. Y estoy seguro que él podría verlo en mí demasiado fácilmente.

He esperado esta noche durante mucho tiempo. Todo era perfecto, mi casa vacía, Hiei conmigo solo en mi cuarto. . . y nosotros hablando de nuestros sentimientos. . .nuestro amor el uno por el otro.

"Hiei . . ." dije suavemente cuando alargué mis brazos y puse mis manos en sus mejillas.  "esperaba éste. . ."

"Porqué te gusto??. . . es fácil que alguien se enamore de ti. Eres guapo, inteligente, y agradable. Aunque. . . realmente eso a mi no me importa. Está bastante claro por que me gustas. Eres el único que alguna vez ha usado su tiempo para conocerme realmente. . . y te gustó lo que encontraste. Porqué?" preguntó moviendo hacia arriba su mano por debajo de mi camisa.

"El por que está claro Hiei. . . tú me amas por ser yo. . . es lo mismo Hiei...a mi me gustas por ser tú. Hiei . . . de algún modo quiero demostrarte que a mí me gustas tú" lo dije disfrutando enormemente del movimiento de su mano bajo mi camisa.

"Co-como??" preguntó el pequeño youkai nervioso cuando quité su mano de mi pecho y lo atraje hacia mi.

"¿Que es lo que piensas Hiei? Voy a estar siempre aquí para ti  . . pase lo que pase no me importa yo te querré. . . me dará igual. . . me dará igual si te tengo junto a mi ." le dije cariñosamente mientras mis ojos brillaban por él.

"Estúpido zorro. . ." dijo de una forma agradable para ser él.

"Hiei. . . no me importa lo que pase, yo siempre te amaré."

Una mirada triste apareció en su cara, en cierto modo parecía que había estado esperando  demasiado tiempo. Por una vez alguien lo amaba... y lo amaba tal y como era.

Alargó su mano hasta mi barbilla y me llevó hasta sus labios. Me besó y me sostuvo posesivamente cuando alargué ambas manos y estiré de su camisa hacia arriba, sintiendo su pecho firme.

Me acosté en la cama y lo puse encima de mí. Brevemente después de que nuestro beso acabara y de que quitara mi mano de debajo de su camisa puse firmemente mis brazos alrededor de su espalda, atrayéndolo muy cerca de mi y abrazándolo mucho más cerca de mí que antes.

Se puso allí entre mis brazos calentando mi cuerpo con el suyo. Quizás no ayudaba a nada pero permití que una sonrisa apareciera en mi rostro.Era suyo. . . y lo sería para siempre.

"Kurama . . . podríamos quedarnos como estamos?" Me preguntó Hiei descansando su cabeza en mi pecho y cerrando los ojos.

Alargué uno de mis brazos al suelo donde había caído una de mis mantas. Suavemente estiré la manta hacia arriba para después cubrirnos por ella.

"Por supuesto. . ." le susurré cuando despacio volví a poner mi brazo alrededor de su cuerpo, Hiei todavía estaba aferrado a mi pecho.

El sentimiento que había entre nosotros era muy agradable. ¡Yo sólo no podía llegar a describir la alegría!

"Estás cansado Kurama?"

 "Realmente no Hiei. . . pero a mí me gusta tenerte así conmigo...me gusta abrazarte. . . no necesito dormir."

Hiei levantó su cabeza de mi pecho y despacio comenzó besarme a lo largo de mi cuello. Sus labios eran tan cuidadosos...cada beso parecía cuidadosamente preparado. Sentí su lengua sobre mi piel  y esto provoco en mi una ligera sonrisa a la vez que sentía como deseaba reír.

Hiei se movió hacia abajo y empezó a quitarme mi camisa. Desabotonaba cada botón despacio. De nuevo estaba tan gentil. Lo amo.

Resbalé mis brazos hasta la cintura de Hiei y allí comencé a desabrochar los muchos cinturones que llevaba. Mientras tanto Hiei ya se había deshecho de mi camisa y había empezado a desabrochar mis pantalones.

"La piel de un humano es muy frágil. . ." Me dijo Hiei cuando sentí sus manos continuar por mis brazos y llegar entonces a mis manos que sostuvo tiernamente.

Finalmente terminé con los pantalones de Hiei. Alargué mis brazos alrededor de él y lo abracé cerca de mí. Sentimos nuestros cuerpos el uno contra el otro, sin ninguna ropa...solamente nosotros. Los propios brazos de Hiei me envolvieron en el abrazo y su cara vino directamente enfrente de la mía.

Nos perdimos los dos en los ojos del otro, sentíamos los dos el amor que había entre nosotros...un amor tan profundo...

Investigué en mi mente alguna manera de poder expresar lo que sentía, pero no hallaba ninguna forma de describir ese sentimiento. Quizá realmente sea esto el amor. No puede explicarse solo se muestra. Sólo puedo compartirlo con él, y sabe que lo hago.

"Hiei. . . yo te amo!!" grité tomando sus labios, deliciosos según me pareció a mi. Comenzamos a besarnos con la pasión que realmente sentíamos.

¿Cómo empezó esa noche? Había conectado siempre con él, y él conmigo. ¡Había sentido siempre amor por él pero nunca fue tan fuerte! ¿Sería porque estábamos finalmente cada uno en los brazos del otro y ninguno quería salir?

Comencé a tocarle de forma maliciosa. Sabiendo perfectamente hasta donde podía llegar. Pero no podía dejar que pensara de esa manera.

Esto es vida.

"Kurama . . . Tengo tanta energía." Hiei suspiró cuando acerqué a él mi cintura.

 "Yo también Hiei. . ." contesté dándole después un lengüetazo a su mejilla para después dirigirme hacia su cuello.

Nos quedamos lo que hubieran podido ser horas, nuestros cuerpos intensamente adecuados a la pasión y  el calor que desprendíamos haciendo el amor. Hiei no me había dicho casi nada durante todo el tiempo que esa noche estuvimos juntos. Pero una cosa que dijo me después hizo que mi corazón golpeara con fuerza.

"Te amo Kurama." me dijo, envolviéndose en mis brazos y  abrazándome suavemente.

Me costó un tiempo volver a la tierra y entender lo que él había dicho.

Hiei nunca le diría a nadie esas palabras

A menos que quizás yo verdaderamente significara eso para él. . .

FIN

Notas de Ieiran:

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ^_^ soy Ieiran Jaganshi, es la primera vez que publico una traducción y me gustaría saber si os ha gustado ^^ en el caso de que os gustara tengo otro fic para traducir de la misma autora, pero no sería solamente un capitulo si no cinco ^^ espero vuestros reviews para saber si os ha gustado ^_^

En este momento estoy escribiendo un fic de YYH también lo publicaré espero que lo leais cuando esté y me deis vuestra opinión ^^

Muchísimas gracias a Yukii por ayudarme a elegir el fic y ponerse en contacto con la autora por mi ^_^ te debo una ^_^ y también a Vaslav por responder a mi e-mail ^_^

Nos vemosssssssss  
  
  
  
  



End file.
